


Our teammates are assholes

by Lake_Toya



Series: It started with a jacket [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, Kuroo assumes too much, Kuroo thinks too much, M/M, Sort Of, Tsukishima being forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: “Sorry, my teammates are assholes.”Kuroo sought Tsukishima out right after the end of official afternoon practice, as individuals made their way to rest or socialize, or others, to more practice. Tsukishima was already walking towards the third gym, as the blonde was actually willingly participating lately.“It’s okay. My teammates are too.”***Part 1 should be read first for this fic to make sense."Napping in the afternoon is not advised when your teammates are around"





	Our teammates are assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我们的队友是群混蛋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629529) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)



“Sorry, my teammates are assholes.”

Kuroo sought Tsukishima out right after the end of official afternoon practice, as individuals made their way to rest or socialize, or others, to more practice. Tsukishima was already walking towards the third gym, as the blonde was actually willingly participating lately.

“It’s okay. My teammates are too.”

“Ah. Well.” Kuroo raised an arm to absentmindedly scratch at the back of his head, “It was someone on my team who took the photo and sent it around to our group chat.”

“Which then got sent onto the hyperactive idiot on my team, who passed it onto my team’s group chat.” Tsukishima replied in a monotone voice.

“Okay, so both our teams are asses.”

“I already knew mine was, and hey, you’re Nekoma’s captain, so I assumed the rest of Nekoma would be assholes too.”

“Ouch, Tsukki.” Kuroo mock pressed his hands to his chest, in a dramatic gesture.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him.

The conversation wasn’t over, but they had reached the third gym. At the moment, Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t know the situation yet, but likely by the end of the night, Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised if the rumours would spread to all the other schools.

“Oya?” Akaashi noticed the odd atmosphere as Tsukishima and Kuroo joined himself and Bokuto. 

“What’s up?” Bokuto inquired.

Tsukishima made a disgusted sound.

“Something about our teams being jerks.” Kuroo deflected.

“Hmm…? Was it something Kuroo-san did?” Akaashi inquired further.

“I swear, I didn’t do anything!” Kuroo threw his hands up. 

Off to the side, Tsukishima snorted. 

“Oi! Tsukki! Back me up here.” Kuroo attempted to appeal to the first year for help.

“Wasn’t it you, Kuroo-san who just tried to apologize to me?” Tsukishima smirked.

“Wait, wait, what? Yes, but Tsukki! You know I didn’t do anything.” Kuroo attempted to keep the irritation creeping on him from his voice.

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t molest an innocent first year.” Tsukishima finally relented, but still with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Now I really am curious.” Akaashi looked back and forth between the two, with Bokuto staring blankly trying to keep up with the conversation.

“I’m sure you two will find out soon enough. Let’s just get on with practice.” Kuroo appealed to the group.

“It’s this.” Tsukishima was the one to pull out his phone and show the Fukurodani pair. “The short version is we fell asleep this afternoon on the lawn outside, somehow I rolled over to where Kuroo-san was, and his teammate thought it would be funny to take the photo.”

“Ah. It does look a bit incriminating. I see why the both of you are so agitated.” Akaashi finally said after studying the phone screen for a few moments.

“Oh, hohoho!” Bokuto pulled back from the screen with a grin. “Kuroo….”

“Bokuto. Not now.” Kuroo kneaded his brow with his fingers. 

The white haired owl gave a short laugh, “You two are cute though.”

Akaashi sighed as Kuroo and Tsukishima both gave Bokuto a look.

***

He felt off balance. Ever since the photo incident this afternoon, something was nagging at Kuroo. Bokuto didn’t help things either by calling the photo of himself with Tsukishima ‘cute’.

He can admit to himself that he was fond of Tsukki. The first year had a sharp tongue to match his wit, even if he didn’t quite have that drive to excel in volleyball quite yet. 

And yes, the blonde was also visually attractive, a small part of Kuroo’s brain added helpfully. Or not helpfully. Kuroo tried to brush that thought aside for now while he was standing beside said blonde, trying to stop Bokuto’s spikes. Thankfully, Tsukishima appeared to only be focused on practice for now.

After their extra practice, as the four were headed to dinner, Akaashi briefly pulled Kuroo aside with the somewhat cryptic advice to stop over thinking.

Kuroo knew he was though. Over thinking. Which is why dinner was spent eating with his team, decidedly away from Tsukishima and the rest of Karasuno. That didn’t lessen the teasing grins and overt glances from both teams to both he and Tsukki though. Tsukishima was right, both teams were assholes.

After dinner, he was cornered by Sawamura and Sugawara from Karasuno, where Kuroo had to, once again, assure that nothing had happened, and everything that appeared to be incriminating was purely coincidental. 

“So how was ‘the talk’ with the parents?” Yaku teased him, once Kuroo made it back into the room Nekoma was using to sleep in.

“Oh would you let it rest? This is all your doing, Yaku.” Kuroo let the annoyance drip from his voice then, to which their libero only snickered.

The sooner he let it go, perhaps the sooner the rumours would die. That was Kuroo’s thinking. At least until Kenma quietly spoke to him as he went to a corner of the room where his belongings were, “Kuroo likes him, doesn’t he?”

Kuroo sputtered, ready to deflect and deny, but before he could, Kenma simply stated, “You’re off balance.” He was thankful then for Kenma’s quiet voice and discretion. No one else on the team noticed their conversation.

***

Kuroo couldn’t really sleep. He was too restless, had too many things running through his head. All those things were about a certain tall and attractive blonde, sure, but still too many things.

His phone screen flashed briefly, and Kuroo picked it up to squint at the screen. It was a text.

_Tsukki: Can you meet me by the gym?_

It didn’t even take a minute for Kuroo to roll out of his ‘bed’, pull on his shoes, and grab his jacket, before the third year captain was quietly shutting the door behind him. It was another minute later that he noticed he was actually hurrying outside to the third gym. At an hour before midnight, it wasn’t technically that late, but late enough that all the players at the training camp should have been in their respective teams’ rooms, if not asleep.

“Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima pushed himself off the wall where the blonde had been leaning.

“Tsukki. Something wrong? You just messaged…” Kuroo had a few minutes to think while walking over. Why did Tsukki call him out tonight? He wondered if Karasuno was giving Tsukishima a hard time.

“Kuroo-san. I wanted to talk.”

“I’m listening.” 

Kuroo stepped up right beside Tsukishima, shoulders brushing. Maybe a little bit closer than usual, but also maybe because the night air was a bit cold. Maybe the blonde didn’t step away from their closeness.

“Kuroo-san is warm.” Tsukishima stated.

Kuroo knitted his brows together, and turned to the tall first year, trying to discern if there was something else he was supposed to understand from that.

“Okay..?”

“Kuroo-san is warm, and that’s why I rolled over to you.”

“Oh.” Understanding dawned on him. Or at least, Kuroo thought he understood, “Well, there’s still nothing wrong with that. Our teams just made a big deal of nothing.”

An irritated sigh came from Tsukishima. The blonde fixed him with a look. “For someone who is supposed to be good at reading others...”

Okay. Kuroo was definitely confused now. What WAS Tsukki trying to say?

He didn’t have much more time to puzzle out Tsukki’s words. All at once the blonde was in his space, face so, so close to his. Lips pressed to the corner of his mouth, briefly, and gone again.

Tsukishima stayed in his space, backing away only enough to speak again, “As I was saying, Kuroo-san is warm, and I like it.”

Realization finally dawned on him, Kuroo’s eyes grew wide with understanding.

“Tsukki!” He laughed, partially out of relief. “I get it now.”

The blonde looked away with a huff. “You’re too slow.”

Kuroo couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face as he pulled the attractive blonde into his arms. “Well excuse me, I was trying to not assume that a first year was making moves on me.”

“You made the first move.” Came Tsukishima’s accusation.

“I… okay, I can’t really deny that.” Kuroo’s wide grin was still in place.

There was only a moment before Tsukishima was leaning in again, head tilting to the side, kissing him properly this time. It was soft but scorching, and so, so, tempting more.

“Damn.” Kuroo tried to keep his voice neutral despite his heart beating erratically. “About that bit on molesting an innocent first year… care to take this inside?”

Tsukishima grabbed his wrist as the blonde began to lead them back into the school building. “I thought you were trying not to assume things?”

Shit. He overstepped. Kuroo apologized, “I’m sorry Tsukki, I didn’t mean to. I’m happy enough that you kissed me…”

“I mean.” Tsukishima stopped and turned to fix a stare at Kuroo. “Assuming I’m innocent and that you would be the one doing the molesting.”

Kuroo’s breath left him, blood definitely going south, and eyes blowing wide. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima replied.

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I like it when Tsukishima takes charge when Kuroo's trying to get his shit sorted out (read: attempting to be responsible), lol.


End file.
